The Way I See It
by agirlwithafanfiction101
Summary: Iggy has recently been taken to the school. But between all the tests, well, he discovers a girl who happens to know everything about the flock. I suck at summaries. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is probably before the first book. Or after? Maybe I should just call it the unwritten stories of Maximum Ride. **

_Shuffle. -clack-clomp-click._

The noises seemed to surround me. Apparently there were three high heeled woman, one person wearing high heels with a limp, and fifteen people wearing plain old loafers.

I tensed as I heard someone- or something(you can never be to sure when you're at the school)- approach my cage. But surprisingly I didn't hear a lab coat say those haunting words I would relive for weeks in my nightmares. Instead a soft, young, girls voice.

"Is your name- Iggy?"

It was almost as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over me. How could whoever this girl was know my name?

"Yes."

"And-and- your brothers and sisters names Max and Angel and Gazzy and Fang?"

Had the white coats somehow put oracle, or fortune teller into this little girl?

" Whats your name?"

"Oh. I-i-i don't have a name."

Well. That was just plain wrong. This girl deserved to have a name.

"How do you know about our flock?"

"Well, I was above you guys for years. And then...you all left. I may not have talked, but I missed listening to your conversations. I am just like you guys. I have wings, too."

I was stunned. Even after the white coats had blinded me, I had never known this little girl was living above us, listening to us laugh, cry, talk, live our very sad childhood, without saying a word. She had to be at least my age, not so little.

But she seemed ignorant about my blindness. Should I clue her in? Maybe. But first I had more pressing matters.

"You have wings?"

"Can't you see?"

Oh boy.

"No, I was blinded by the white coats when I was 6."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, maybe I'm dumb, but all my life, I thought that this was ok. They were doing it for good, not bad.

I was dead wrong. And well, I never tried to break out before, but now was the time to use that extra fury.

I started ripping at my bars. At first my fingers slipped clumsily, but I managed to dent behind me, and, right as a whitecoat walked into the cage room, make the front of my cage clatter to the ground.

The white coat said in a sugar sweet voice, 'It's a good thing you're wanted for a test anyway."

Well they have cages for a reason. I kicked and squirmed, but even though it was a girl wearing high heels, she was deadly strong. A single shot was all that was needed for me to get drowsy. Before I blacked out I heard the words, " Same as Subject 4, except on purpose..."

Who was number four?

When I woke up, I just kept my eyes closed for a good five-six minutes. But when I opened my eyes...?

There was no difference. I knew who subject four was.

_Iggy._

Where was I? I felt bars, heard clips, heard moaning,smelled the unique after test smell that lingered only in the cage room.

I tried to be strong. But I couldn't help it. Overwhelming self-pity overcame me, and a moment later I found myself curled up on the floor of my cage, sobbing, screaming,the words Why me? Why me? Why me? encircling my thoughts like a halo. I knew Iggy could hear my heart wrenched sobs, and I'm sure he had figured it out. I was only a little ashamed, knowing that he knew I was crying over going blind.

But you would have done the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

I winced as I heard another sob come from above me. Nameless Girl had come back from the 'test' . But what the heck had happened?

I stuck my hand out of the cage and pulled at her bars. No reaction. So...really, what had they done?

I waited for the sobs to end, the sputtering, gasping, choking, moaning to end. Slowly, it all came to a stop, and she was shuddering in the cage above me.

Once again I slipped my hand into her cage and felt around for fingers. I lightly tapped one so she knew I was there.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"N-n-no-nothing."

"Seriously."

She sniffled out. "I-i-are you 'subject four'?"

I felt a cold hard lump form in my stomach.

"If you must call me that yes."

"N-no, it's just what they call you."

"Well..."

"An-an-and apparently I am subject 19...you can call me that."

"No way."

"I'm blind."

Her voice was surprisingly steady, firm, not stuttering. So the white coats really had blinded her.

A sudden burst of fury and rage came over me. I had always hated these people, but I felt extremely protective over this girl who seemed to be just like me.

Was I falling in love over a girl I didn't even know had wings?

I made a mental note: Have flock check to see if Nameless has wings.

"I want out."

I sighed.

"So do we all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: My mom wants me to shut down my fanfiction, but I will continue putting o chapters till I can't.**

**Also, this chapter may be very, very, horrible... But other than that...**

Have you ever noticed how boring it is just sitting in your cage trying to pretend you're not blind? I mean sure, its better than doing tests, but it still is one of the most boring things I have ever done. And that's saying a lot, considering I have lived here my whole life.

Ever since I realized that this place was horrible, ever since I realized I had just tried to believe that what they told me was true, that it was for the good, ever since then, I've been hacking at the bars, slowing only when someone walks into the room.

Iggy and I talked a lot. Usually it was just that- chatting. But he'd told me about how there was a girl named Nudge with there group. Oopsie, never knew that.

Right now he was off at some test. Normal kids fill their calendars with hanging out with friends, going shopping at the mall, chess club. Us? Nah, we were away at our tests.

I heard a click. Some one was in the room.

" Hello?"

My heart almost skipped a beat. A young girls voice, probably only four.

"My daddy works here. He says its for da greater good. Why you guys in cages? I don't like my daddy's job."

" Yeah I don't think I like your dad's job either."

She jumped about five feet.

"Who said dat?"  
"Over here." I mumbled.

" With da wings?"

"Yes with the wings?"

"You have a rubiks cube for a lock. My daddy taught me how to do it."

About 10 minutes later to my surprise, I heard a _click._

I scrambled to the front of my cage and hugged the little girl in front of me now.

"Uh. You welcome?"

The door opened.

"Bolivia! What did you do?"

I zoomed toward his voice, realizing I had no idea where Iggy was. And I was so not leaving this dumpster without him.

Lucky for him, I bumped right into the whitecoat that was holding his cage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Iggy's POV.**

A crunch of gravel.

A short, loud bark.

We needed to move.

"Nameless! WAKE UP!"

She stirred.

" No...Iggy, not yet."

"Erasers!"

"I'm up, I'm up, see me get up- uh, scratch that."

They were surrounding us. I heard Nameless cry out, then felt her go limp on me.

I shot up straight holding Nameless, glad that I only needed to go 25 miles to the Hawk Cliff.

Eventually, the Erasers were far behind and I heard the cawing of hawks and landed on what I thought was the cave.

A squeal pierced the air.

Nudge. Maybe she could help.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is from...er...Nameless POV. Yes, the author doesn't know her name yet. So?**

**Also, I changed the title. It's very ironic, no?**

Something.

Something soft.

Was it Iggy's wing?

I could feel my face heat up. I pushed my arms behind me to try and sit up, but they flopped uselessly.

Slowly, I got myself up. I felt my forehead, feeling indentations and wetness.

I then remembered the fight.

Almost to the death.

Yeah,I'm slow.

I inhaled. This was not the forest scent, but it sure wasn't the lab smell. It was different, an aroma of chocolate mixed with..something I couldn't identify. But where was Iggy? That wasn't his wing. It was something I'd only heard about.

A couch.

I am very, very, very underprivileged.

I never realized how easily I could be captured now. How easily I could be hurt. How easily I could be killed.

I sunk into a pit of depression. Not knowing where I was? Only one side effect of me being blind, only one.

Someone sunk onto the couch besides me. A hand touched my skin, cool and smooth.

"Calm down. Are you feeling better?"

"Iggy, where am I?"

"With my family."

I leaned on him.

"To answer your question, no, I'm not. I feel like crap."

"Well, before you were unconcious crap, so this is an improvement, no?"

"Whatever..."

And then, without hearing anything else,I lay my head on him and slept.


End file.
